Contact connectors such as the one shown in FIG. 1 are well known. These connectors are typically used to removably connect circuits to each other. As shown in FIG. 2, connectors are commonly used in conjunction with a flex cable 20 to connect circuits located on circuit boards or peripheral devices to each other.
FIG. 1 shows a typical female-type embodiment of a connector, this embodiment is comprised of a contact 10 and a housing 11, with the contact having a leg 12 which extends from the housing and a contact surface 13. The female type connectors will typically mate with a male-type connector like the one shown in FIG. 3. The male-type connector also has a housing 30, a contact 32, and a leg 34. The contact 32 also has a contact surface 36. The male-type connector is configured so that when the housing for the male-type connector mates with the housing for the female type connector, the contacts of one connector touches that of the other.
During normal use electrical contact between the female contact connector and the male contact connector are typically quite reliable because the two remain statically mated. In this condition, the contact 10 is displaced by the contact 32 and the resiliency of the contact 10 resists this displacement. As a result, contact pressure is created between the contact 10 and the contact 32 which forces good contact between the two.
However, repeated insertion and removal of a male contact connector reduces the resiliency of the contact 10. After repeated insertions and removals, the contact 10 no longer resists displacement and simply deforms. A deformed contact 10 will typically cause insufficient contact pressure between the contact 10 and the contact 32, and as a result, there is inconsistent continuity between the circuits being connected.
This problem can occur during testing of circuits or flex cables. Testing often requires repeated insertion and removal of a male contact connector into the female-type connector. As stated above this repeated insertion and removal may damage the female-type connector. In order to avoid this damage, a male-type connector is needed which would apply minimal pressure to the contact 10 so that the contact is not displaced. Yet, there must be sufficient contact pressure between the contact 10 and a male contact to provide good contact between the two.